


In A Lather

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, no kiwis were harmed in the making of this fic at least not with a spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: Given a freebie sachet of shampoo by a fan, Atsumu has no idea what will happen when he lathers up.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 21





	In A Lather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautilics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/gifts).



> This was written for Mandy's birthday because she loves Miya Atsumu, Futakuchi and hair that is a certain colour.

The free sample had been thrust into his hands before he’d become aware of what exactly it was, but Miya Atsumu accepted it with his best ‘meeting the fans’ smile, stashed it in his jeans and then forgot until he got back to their apartment.

And it would have remained forgotten except that his boyfriend had a habit of squeezing his ass.

“What’s this?” Kenji asked, and slipped his fingers inside Atsumu’s pocket.

“Girl gave it to me,” he sighed. “Shampoo, I think. You know my English ain’t great.”

“From a fan?” Kenji studied the packet, turning it over in his hand. “Prefer it when you get brownies, but I guess this is cool. Shampoo _and_ conditioner.” He smirked and fluffed Atsumu’s hair. “Gotta keep those locks silky smooth.”

“And it’s a legit product, right?”

He tried to translate it again then shrugged. “I’ve heard of the brand. Looks like it’s strawberry scented, and the seal’s still on it, so it’s not a deranged fan … at least no more deranged than usual,” Kenji sniggered, then slapped Atsumu on the ass. “If we’re going out, then you need to get ready, Mr Popular!”

Snatching the packet from Kenji’s hand, Atsumu sidestepped towards the bathroom, and then lounged on the door frame, cooing over his shoulder. “Wanna join me? You could lather up the shampoo.”

“As tempting as you make that sound, I’m all dressed, pressed and stunning,” Kenji replied and smirked in the mirror. “You, however, are scruffy, creased and sweaty, so go make yourself beautiful while I pick out something for you to wear.”

“I ain’t five, Mom!” Atsumu complained. “I c’n find my own clothes.”

“Clothes that aren’t sweatpants and oversized tee shirts with holes in.”

“Hey, I like my comfort.”

“Go shower!” Keiji yelled.

With a laugh, Atsumu closed the door behind him. Turning on the shower, he waited until he saw the steam rise from the cubicle, stripped off his clothes and stepped inside. With his hair wet, he squeezed some of the shampoo into his hand, a little surprised that despite it being red, it smelt more of kiwi fruit than strawberries. It worked into a good lather though, and soon he was singing away as he rinsed and repeated, then slathered himself in shower gel before finally rinsing out his hair.

He rubbed his chin, wondering if he needed to shave, then blinked at his hand, which appeared to be much pinker than usual, even given the heat of the shower.

“Huh?” He got out the shower, still examining his hand, and the other, which also had a touch of pink on the fingertips and his palm. “Kenji!”

“Yo!”

“C’n you come here a minute?”

“Not if you’re dragging me into the shower. My hair is looking perfecto and—” The bathroom door opened. “Oh…” Even through the steam, Atsumu could see his shocked expression. “What the heck’s happened?”

“I know right,” Atsumu said, holding up his hands. “D’you think it’s the heat? They don’t hurt, so maybe it’s just a rush of blood,” he said, getting curious now. “But you’d think my arms would be pink and not just my hands.”

“Uh… it’s not just your hands,” Kenji muttered. He stepped closer, wiped the steam from the mirror, and twisted Atsumu in front of it.

It was ghastly. A scene from a horror film, where he’d suffered a hammer attack, blood streaks dripping from his scalp.

He scrubbed at his skin then clutched his hair with his fingers. “WHAT’S THIS?”

“Um….”

“IT’S PINK! MY HAIR IS PINK!”

“You noticed.”

“HOW THE—” He whipped around to the shower and the discarded bottle on the floor. “ _YOU_ TOLD ME IT WAS OKAY!”

“Hey… it’s not my fault.”

“YOU SAID IT WAS STRAWBERRY SCENTED!”

“Um, I guess this isn’t the time to tell you I failed English, is it?”

“I’M PINK!” Atsumu roared, his temper rising as fast and as furious as it ever had when kick boxing Osamu across the gym. “MY HAIR’S PINK, FUTAKUCHI, AND YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!”

“Uh…” Kenji took a step back, but instead of skipping away to safety, he tilted his head to the side, assessing him. “Actually, I don’t think it’s funny, but I do think it’s cool.”

“What?”

“Cool.” He smiled. “Or rather, hot. You look kinda hot with pink hair.”

“Huh?” He stared again into the mirror, seeing not just his furious face, but fronds of pink hair feathering his forehead, and strands clustering around his cheeks. “Um… really?”

“Oh yeeeeah… really,” Kenji murmured. And picking up two towels he wrapped one around Atsumu’s waist and began to rub his hair with the other. “Of course, I’ll have to rethink your wardrobe, but … Wow, you’re going to look good!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from Boundin' by Pixar.
> 
> “Pink? Pink? Well, what’s wrong with pink?  
> Seems you’ve got a pink kink in your think.  
> Does it matter what color? Well, that gets nope.  
> Be it pink, purple or heliotrope."


End file.
